


You're Not Alone Anymore

by THE_BLACK_DAHLIA



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Tony, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Confused Steve Rogers, Dom Bruce, Dom Bruce Banner, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Frustrated Steve, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Natasha, Omega Natasha Romanov, Parental Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Protective Clint, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony, Protective Tony Stark, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Clint, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Natasha, Sub Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_BLACK_DAHLIA/pseuds/THE_BLACK_DAHLIA
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I started another new fic ... but I have plans for this one so hopefully it works out better. If this is showing up as chapter 2, ignore it. This is the beginning. At the time of writing this my first chapter is a draft page with my prompts/plans. We're starting near the end of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and don't question why they all live at Stark Tower.
> 
> Plus, if anyone could help me find the fic described in the lj post below I will be eternally grateful. If you find it please comment on this fic or the lj post. Thanks!
> 
> http://avengers-search.livejournal.com/970457.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bucky was abused in this fic so there may be bothersome content involving that or self-worth issue.
> 
> I'm giving the Avengers ages and classifications, so here-
> 
> Bucky- 20 year old sub/omega (around 18-19 during war and most of his time since then was spent kept in cryo; the abuse he suffered was at the hands of Hydra doms when he was being used as the Winter Soldier)
> 
> Steve- 27 year old dom/alpha (around 20-21 going into war; he was frozen for a while but is now 27)
> 
> Tony- 43 year old dom/alpha (arc reactor and all; I think he will be bonded to Clint... yeah that sounds right)
> 
> Clint- 35 year old sub/omega (his relationship with Laura is nonexistent along with their kids; though she may be mentioned later as an ex)
> 
> Natasha- 33 year old sub/omega (she is bonded to Bruce)
> 
> Bruce- 44 year old dom/alpha (bonded to Natasha)
> 
> Thor- Something in Asgardian years without a classification or mate (he's not going to show up much)

Steve Rogers could see in Bucky's eyes the very second he recognized him, it was right before he plunged into icy cold waters. Everything went dark before he shook to life only to find himself on dry land with his lover from the war crying over him.

"Oh my- Oh Steve! I'm so sorry. I'm- I'm so sorry alpha. If I hadn't- This wouldn't have happened. You would be okay," Steve half-thought he might snap listening to sobs break up Bucky's self-loathing. He gasped in breaths and watched Bucky as his eyes lit up and he hugged Steve even tighter. "Oh my god, you're alive."

"Yeah sweetheart I'm alive. I'm assuming you remember me now," Steve paused and waited for Bucky to give affirmation in the form of a nod," Well then, you remember our rules, I hope," Bucky nodded again looking slightly more confused, "Good. The next time you ever bad talk yourself like that, You're in big trouble mister." Steve watched Bucky tense up and whimper. That wasn't the response he would've gotten from his Bucky. Sure, he would've blushed and acted contrite, but never scared. "Shh Baby, it's okay."

Steve decided that the fear needed to be addressed later and he needed to get him and Bucky somewhere warm and safe before his sweetheart became sick. He picked Bucky up and started to walk to him and Natasha's predetermined rendezvous point. He arrived to see a disheveled Natasha accompanied by Hill, Fury, and Sam. Sam was the only one who looked shocked to see the Winter Soldier curled up in Steve's arms. The others must've read the file on him and Bucky during the war, Steve figured. Steve didn't put Bucky down until he and Natasha were headed home. Hill and Fury set off to salvage what they could of SHIELD and Sam was off doing missions and helping where he could. Bucky was sitting silently in the sit next to him, curled in on himself. Steve wrapped one arm around Bucky and prayed that all their issues could be fixed. Steve had planned what he was going to say to Tony to explain why the Winter Soldier was in his house. Nothing sounded quite right but he had to say something so when they reached the tower he asked Natasha to stay with Bucky while he talked to Tony.

He found the man in his lab tinkering with some invention while Clint sat on the table near him. "Hey Clint. Hey Tony, can we talk for a minute?" Steve hated how awkward he sounded.

"Well, that sounds bad Steve. What went wrong this time?" Tony's tone was filled with humor like always.

"I don't think it went wrong. SHIELD's gone, but Bucky remembers me," Steve had to take a deep breath and not panic. He just didn't know what to do if the man told him Bucky had to go.

"So, are you moving him in today? It better be today. You didn't leave him with the remnants of SHIELD or the cops or in some hospital, did you? I swear, if you left your sub back there, I will throttle you Steve Rogers. I will throttle Captain America," Tony's tone kept some of it lightheartedness until the last part of his speech acquired a cold edge.

"He's in the living room with Natasha. I just wanted to make sure you had no objections to him staying here."

"Oh, the whole Winter Soldier thing. I live with two assassins, not to mention that everyone in this house could probably kill me outside the suit. For fuck's sake, I'm married to a sniper. Hush sweetheart, unless you want a smacking. That wasn't meant to be offensive and you know it," Tony fondly directed the last two sentences to Clint, who had taken to glaring at his husband.

Steve left the couple alone as he retrieved his sweetheart in the living room. "Come on babe. I want to take a nap, do you want to take a nap?" Bucky just leaned into Steve. Okay, Steve thought, talk first and nap later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have that talk...
> 
>  
> 
> Warning- This chapter will discuss things like abuse and may therefore have bothersome content

They sat on Steve's bed while he asked Bucky to tell him what he wanted to talk about. "Steve, I need to tell you something," Bucky started shakily, "I did- something bad hap- he, um- I was forced. I didn't want it but they made me. All I wanted was to crawl back to you but they did it and I couldn't stop them," Bucky's eyes started to water.

"Bucky you mean they forced you to- that's despicable. It'll be okay baby. You're still my good boy, always remember that. You are my good boy. Is there anything else you can tell me baby? I just want to help," Steve's was gentle as he rubbed soft circles into to Bucky's back.

"At first they would hit me when I didn't listen, but then they just started to hurt me all the time. They would take away food and water. They got into my head. I just couldn't stop them I always felt so powerless. I don't want to feel powerless anymore," Bucky broke down in Steve's lap. Steve manged to get them under the covers and stroked Bucky's hair until he drifted into sleep. Steve stayed awake long after, thinking. 

They would need to go really slow for a while. He would need to restructure the rules and explain to Bucky that he would never hurt him. As for food, who knows where Bucky was with that. He still couldn't quite grasp that this was real, that these monsters had gotten their claws into his Bucky. Steve would give Bucky the reins to make sure that he didn't feel powerless. He would fix this, Steve thought as he joined Bucky in the land of the sleeping. 

 

*A Few Hours Later*

 

Bucky woke slowly to find Steve staring at him. "Didn't your mama teach you it's rude to stare," Bucky mumbled into his pillow. Steve didn't look impressed. He had a look that said 'We need to talk and I know you know we need to talk even if you don't want to' and frankly, Bucky didn't want to. He wanted to curl back up and fall asleep again.

"Bucky we're redoing our rules, our punishments, everything. That is if you still want to be together," Steve said solemnly. Bucky looked a cross between infuriated, terrified, and just plain sad at the mention of possibly splitting up. "So I'm guessing that you want a to stay together?" Bucky nodded before Steve had even finished speaking. 

"So first things first, rules. Tell me if you have anything to say. So one is going to be no bad talking yourself, you know you're too amazing for that sweetheart," Bucky blushed when Steve said this. "Two, you come to me anytime something is wrong. Three, you put your safety first, no unnecessary risks. Four, be respectful, don't sell yourself short by being a brat. Last but not least, five is common sense. If you know something is bad or will likely get you in trouble, don't do it," Steve kept his voice firm no matter how much he just wanted to cuddle his sub and do this later. "Do you remember what happens when you break the rules sweet boy?" Bucky's cheeks were bright red as he nodded, and Steve gestured for him to keep going.

" For one it's soap in the mouth and an, a um-" Steve cleared his throat when Bucky stopped talking, "- a spanking. For two and three it's a spanking. Four's a mouth soaping and sometimes spanking. Five depends on what I did to break it." Bucky had tucked his head into Steve's shoulder by the end.

"So do you want to go meet everyone?" 

 

*A Couple Of Days Later*

 

Bucky liked the team, though there were moments where they were a little too much. Bruce was easy to be around because he was calm all the time, Bucky still wasn't sure if he believed this man was the Hulk. Natasha was quiet and dangerous but she was really sweet and didn't hold the Winter Soldier stuff against Bucky which was definitely appreciated. Tony seemed kind of nice but he was also really sarcastic and scared Bucky at times. He had heard rumors that made him wary of the man and Steve had told him to stay on his good side. Clint was his favorite. He was sarcastic but nice, and he made sure Bucky didn't feel alone or bored.

Bucky liked these people, but he still clung to Steve almost constantly. Which was why he may or may not have sobbed when Steve said he had to leave for a little while to help Sam with something.


	3. Therapists, Tantrums, & Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky talks to a therapist, she gives Steve advice, and Bucky throws a bit of a tantrum (even if he won't admit it).
> 
>  
> 
> Fair Warning- This isn't real therapeutic advice and is not medically accurate.

           _"Bucky, I'm sorry. I though we'd have more time until I needed to go. Me, Clint, and Natasha have to go help Sam for a little while," Steve speaks softly to Bucky, brushing his hair back behind his ears._

 

          "He acts like I'm glass which is so infuriating! I'm not going to break if he leaves. I mean, I am a little terrified that he's leaving me alone with these two alphas that I've known for about a week. I just- I don't know how I feel because I want to mad that he's so careful with me but at the same time I just want him to protect me. Ever since he told me he was leaving, I've been a brat. I just keep trying to push him to do something, but he won't, it's like he's scared I'll break if he tells me no. Is this wrong? Why do I want him to punish me?" Bucky spoke in an exasperated tone.

 

          "There's nothing wrong with you Bucky," started Dr.Hunt. "You are just trying to test boundaries and you are expecting them to be in the same place, but they're not. Steve cannot read your mind. You need to talk to him, and tell him you're confused. As for him leaving, you'll have Dr.Banner there, correct?" Dr.Hunt paused long enough for Bucky to nod. "You said you liked Dr.Banner, do you trust him to help you in an emergency?" Bucky nodded again. "Well then, in an emergency, go to him. If you are wary of Mr.Stark then you can avoid him when Steve's not around. Follow your natural instincts. You need to push a little outside your comfort zone, but you don't need to endanger yourself."

 

          "Thank you Dr.Hunt. It's noon, are we done for the day?" Bucky asked in a more content voice then he had when he started his appointment.

 

          "Yeah Bucky, we're done. I'm going to talk to Steve for a minute before you two leave. Are you okay with that?" Bucky nodded and went into the waiting room. Dr.Hunt followed so she could wave Steve into her office.

 

          "Hey Kiera, thank you again for doing this. How is he?" Steve spoke easily to his friend.

 

          "Anything for my most interesting case. All things considered, he's really good Steve but he's confused. You need to stop walking on eggshells around him, act normal and put his boundaries back in place. I'm not saying to completely ignore he's gone through hell, but by not giving him any boundaries now, you're confusing him and making this even harder for him. Fair warning, when you do that he will probably have a meltdown or a few. Don't punish him for those. What you need to do is put him in a timeout but make it clear it is for him to calm down not a punishment. Let him release his emotions. If it helps, you can find him a hobby, like boxing. Now, he told me you're leaving in a few days and he's scared, you're leaving him with two alphas he doesn't know well. Make sure to tell him that they won't hurt him, make sure you tell him that a lot before you leave."

 

          "Thank you Kiera. I'll take your advice. I should get him home now. Bye Doctor," Steve and Bucky left as Dr.Hunt called in her next patient.

 

                         * Back At Home *

 

          "Bucky stop playing with that, I'm trying to pack and you're distracting me," Steve scolded his sweetheart.

 

          "Well sorry if I'm bored, at least I'm not leaving," Bucky snapped.

 

          "Look at me Bucky, right now," Steve pulled Bucky's chin and made him look at him." You do not snap. If you are bored you can go find something to do. I know you're mad that I'm leaving but that doesn't mean you are allowed to be a brat and I have a job I need to go do. I'll be back soon. If you don't drop the attitude, you're in trouble, am I understood?" Steve kept eye contact with Bucky.

 

          "Yes sir. I'm sorry," Bucky spoke softly.

 

          "I know baby, you're such a good boy. Now you need to sit in the corner for five minutes to calm down. This isn't a punishment, I just think you need to take a break," Steve sent Bucky to the corner with a soft pat on his bottom.

 

          About 4 minutes later, someone knocked at the door. "Bucky, are you calm now?" Bucky turns and nods at Steve with eager eyes. "Okay then cutie, go answer the door." Steve laughs a little as Bucky runs off towards the door to their quarters. Clint and Bucky walk back to Steve.

 

          "Hey Steve, do you know where we're going. I never got any details." 

 

          "No, Sam didn't tell me anything, sorry," Steve shrugged his shoulders as he answered.

 

          "Not a problem. Before I go, Bucky, Tony wanted me to tell you that if you needed anything while Steve was gone, just tell JARVIS and he can get Tony for you." Clint directed the last part at Bucky.

 

          "Thank you Clint, see you later," Steve spoke as he kept packing.

 

          "Thanks Clint, tell Tony thanks for me as well. Goodbye Clint," Bucky earnestly thanked Clint.

 

          "Not a problem kiddo. See you guys later."


End file.
